


Getting Good at Starting Over

by missberrycake



Series: Learning To Walk Again [1]
Category: Inception, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missberrycake/pseuds/missberrycake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arthur and Eames lend the Avengers a helping hand.</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/20092.html?thread=50048892#t50048892">this prompt</a> on the Inception kink-meme: "So, Arthur said that dream-share started in the military, right? What if the branch of military responsible was S.H.I.E.L.D? And if one believes that Arthur and Eames first came across dream-share (and consequently met each other)in the military-- that would make them both ex-S.H.I.E.L.D agents and TOTALLY bad-ass.</p><p>Maybe they faked their own deaths to get out, or maybe they left on good terms, but now S.H.I.E.L.D needs their special skills again (maybe they have to perform an extraction from some important expert or maybe even on one of the Avengers) and, you know, adventure follows!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Good at Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> Because I only watched Thor the other day and now I have all the excitement about Avengers Assemble. All of it.

Arthur's heart pounded fiercely in his chest as he trod the familiar path up to SHIELD headquarters. Neither he nor Eames had been back to this place since they went AWOL all those years ago. 

Agent Coulson nodded the two of them into the large conference room, shutting the door behind them. Arthur scanned the room for a moment, taking in each person that stood in front of him. 

Eames whistled quietly, next to Arthur’s ear. 

Arthur knew how he felt. It was impressive to see all these guys in the flesh. Of course he knew about the Avengers, everybody did now, after they almost destroyed half of downtown trying to secure victory. 

A dark haired man Arthur recognised as Tony Stark – Iron Man, his brain supplied – stepped forward and laughed. Arthur felt Eames stir beside him. 

“Are you serious?” Stark turned to the room, “these guys? These are the guys that are going to save us all from our impending doom?”

Eames growled slightly before speaking. “Alright mate, no need to get all hot and bothered. You of all people should know, a little technology,” Eames patted the PASIV device he was carrying, “goes a long way.”

Stark huffed. “Well, you won’t mind if I don’t put too much faith in you just yet? Alright mate?” he mocked. 

Arthur spoke up before Eames could reply. “Come on guys. You called us. We’re ex SHIELD and the best in the business. We know what we’re doing.” He gestured between himself and Eames.

“Could’ve been even better if you’d stayed around.”

Arthur turned quickly as he recognized the voice. Nick Fury walked towards them and pointed to a large screen at the end of the room. Everyone in the room followed his gaze.

On the screen Arthur saw news footage, the same footage that had been circling for days. Loki. That’s what they called him, forcing the world to it’s knees.

“The Avengers have tried to stop him and have failed.” Fury walked into Arthur and Eames’ eye-line. “Now we need your help.”

Arthur nodded.

At that moment a booming voice filled the room. “You will not hurt him.” Arthur stared at the God of Thunders face, painted with concern. 

“With your machine? You will not hurt him. I know he has done wrong, that he must be stopped, but he is my brother and I will not see him hurt.”

“Brother?” Eames asked, face scrunched up. “Not much of a one, is he? Christ. How’d that one come about then?” 

Captain America took Eames by the arm “It’s sort of a sensitive topic.” Arthur saw Eames’ eyes flick up and down Steve’s star spangled outfit before he turned his bewildered gaze to Arthur.

He fought down a smile. 

“That’s okay.” He took the PASIV from Eames and set it on the table. “What exactly did you want us to do?”

**Author's Note:**

> Now with a sequel! [Every Time That I Return](http://archiveofourown.org/works/386211)


End file.
